Twister
by SkuAg
Summary: [Semana de la Diversidad Sexual, Proyecto 1-8] Las primeras en desafinar fueron Sora y Miyako. Una se creía artista, la otra quería probar. Ken piensa que fue Miyako la que empezó todo, Yamato sabe que fue Sora. [Relación poliamorosa. Ken x Miyako x Sora x Yamato]
Digimon no me pertenece y escribo esta historia sin fines de lucro.

Este fic participa de la Semana de la Diversidad Sexual del Foro Proyecto 1-8.

 **Atención:** En este fic, hay una relación poliamorosa entre dos chicas y dos chicos. Los personajes de este fic tienen una moral, cuanto menos, dudosa. O tal vez, la de la moral dudosa sea la autora.

* * *

 **Twister**

* * *

Las primeras en desarmonizar fueron Sora y Miyako.

Sora ya llevaba algunos años inmersa en círculos artísticos pseudo-hippies, trascendentales y liberales (decían ellos, al menos), Miyako estaba terminando la universidad y seguía sintiendo que había que «probar». Ken piensa que fue Miyako la que empezó todo, Yamato sabe que fue Sora.

―Desarmonizar no está mal, lo incorrecto es desafinar ―explicaría Yamato, años después.

Ellas se besaron y se apretaron bajo árboles de sakura y en noches de música electrónica. No lo ocultaron; al menos, no por mucho tiempo.

―¿Quieres ser libre, Miyako? La verdad te hará libre ―decía Sora, que a veces era bohemia, o tal vez izquierdista.

Había un poco de culpa disfrazada en esa frase, Miyako lo sabía. Lo ignoró. Juntaron a sus novios y contaron su verdad.

Y lo de la libertad, bueno, eso es relativo.

Ken lo aceptó más rápido, aunque tal vez no mejor. Él no era muy dado a eso de probar o experimentar, pero se imaginó un mundo sin la risa escandalosa de Miyako y se dio cuenta que no había mundo ni imaginación posible capaz de vivir en tal escenario de ciencia ficción.

Yamato no lo aceptó, ni más rápido ni mejor. Se enojó, se fue. Le armó un bolso a Sora y hasta le metió al gato entre las valijas. Se emborrachó, que era algo que siempre hacía cuando se enojaba. Protestó sobre las mujeres, las metió a todas en la misma bolsa, les dio calificativos y se acordó hasta de sus tatarabuelas. Ninguna palabra mala, sin embargo, tuvo para Sora y su recuerdo. Yamato ni se dio cuenta, el que se dio cuenta fue Ken.

Yamato hasta se peleó con Ken, a pesar de que fue el único que lo escuchó noche tras noche y semana tras semana.

―Están locas, locas, ¡enfermas! ―le gritaba, borracho. Ken le explicaba que la enfermedad las haría no culpables de sus actos, y que Sora y Miyako habían estado a la altura de lo que habían hecho.

―Nos guste o no nos guste ―decía―, hay que reconocerles la valentía y la responsabilidad.

Yamato se callaba porque, en una batalla de argumentos morales, no podía contra Ken. Se enojaba, lo echaba. La que lo llevaba a casa, cada noche, siempre era Sora, estoica fuera del bar esperando que a Yamato se le pasara el enojo.

Fue Ken, inconscientemente, quien logró que Yamato superara ese momento de absurda superación del drama basado en cantidades industriales de alcohol barato e insultos por teléfono. Fue cuando Yamato, en el inicio de su borrachera, ahí cuando todavía se es un poco consciente de las barrabasadas que se están por decir, le recordó una serie acerca de dos mujeres mayores a los que sus maridos las dejan porque tienen una relación homosexual hace años.

―Socios de la empresa, ellos. Aunque nunca la vi ―aclaró―. Las dos mujeres, una más distinta que la otra. La ordenada, llamativa, responsable… la alocada, graciosa, emocional.

―Ya ves. Nos hubiéramos casado para pasar veladas de a cuatro durante los próximos cuarenta años de nuestras vidas. Hubiéramos criados hijos juntos y, un día, Sora y Miyako se habrían besado frente a nosotros y nos habrían desarmado el mundo con un palo de hockey. Con estilo y elegancia.

Yamato lo rumió un rato, tal vez le gustó el panorama.

Fuera como fuera, la primera noche que Ken durmió sobre un futón fue debajo de Yamato.

Él volvió con Sora, él continuó con Miyako. A ellas les pareció gracioso, llamativo, más que otra cosa.

―Creo que se drogan ―susurró Yamato, pero besó a Sora y se encerraron a recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Sacó al gato de la valija, además; se había acostumbrado a su presencia.

Lo de Ken y Sora fue más tardío, realmente. Fue culpa de Miyako, de verdad.

―Es que si ustedes fueran novios, ¡tendrían un gato! ―solía decir Miyako, era su manera de _shippearlos_.

―Ya tengo un gato ―reía Sora―. Me ha llevado años de convivencia que Yamato lo aceptara, ¿te imaginas si Ken y yo traemos otro a la casa?

―Este podría vivir con Ken ―presionó Miyako, se le armaban corazones en los ojos de solo pensarlo.

Ken y Sora, sin embargo, no saltaron a los brazos del otro como en una película porno, ni hicieron realidad las fantasías de Miyako por puro amor hacia ella.

Al final fue Yamato el que consiguió lo de Sora y Ken.

Ella nunca se había resignado a perder a su novio de la escuela, su novio de toda la vida, su único hombre, de hecho. Había optado por la verdad y la había contado sin temblar, porque si alguien había actuado mal, era ella. Yamato no tenía la culpa y no se merecía una vida de mentiras. En un arrebato de desesperación, le había dicho a Miyako que era todo un error, que se había equivocado, que la iba a dejar. Que Yamato era su hogar. Que no, no, que nada estaba a la altura de Yamato.

Miyako había llorado, se suponía que se amaban ellas también, que lo del amor era más libre, que no había monopolios. Que no eran una regla de la economía y que enamorarse no era competencia desleal.

Miyako nunca había logrado sacarse la espina de esa vez en que Sora casi la dejó por culpa de Yamato, quien en su opinión, vivía en el siglo XVII (aunque, tal vez, más bien vivía en el siglo XX). Por eso, cuando Yamato se fue al espacio, se negó a limpiarle las lágrimas. Se arrepintió y lloró su maldad mucho tiempo, pero descubrir que los celos y el rencor también eran lo suyo fue un paso hacia adelante en su relación.

Ken se quedó con Sora. Se escapó noches enteras a acurrucar a Sora entre sus brazos y a jugar con el gato Piximon; Sora le había comentado que un gato sucio es un gato deprimido, y que un gato deprimido se puede suicidar. Ken cuidó a Sora y cuidó a Piximon, ¿se enamoró del gatito tal vez, antes que de ella? Lo importante fue que, de repente, la mayor fantasía de Miyako se hizo realidad: si Sora y Ken fueran pareja, tendrían un gato.

 _Clink_ , caja.

Sora siguió extrañando a Yamato, pero cuando él volvió tenían a uno más entre las sábanas.

Se hizo costumbre bromear con Miyako y Yamato sobre su negativa a enamorarse del otro.

―Ya, que el amor no es un monopolio ―reía Sora, con su cabeza sobre el regazo de Yamato, las piernas sobre el cuerpo de Ken y la mirada fija en Miyako.

―Tampoco es una profecía autocumplida ―rebatía ella, molesta.

Sora se preguntaba si seguía siendo culpa suya, y si en un momento de debilidad en su juventud había arruinado la relación de Yamato y Miyako para siempre. Ken, por otro lado, se preguntaba si acaso a Yamato Miyako no le resultaba atractiva.

―Imposible ―decía Sora.

―Imposible, ¿no? ―repetía Ken.

La no relación amorosa de Yamato y Miyako era el tema preferido de ellos dos, y parece que inconscientemente comenzaron a _shippearlos_.

―¿Y si la hacemos esperarnos con su conjuntito negro en mi habitación, y Yamato llega de sorpresa? ―preguntó Sora una vez.

―¿Serías capaz de darles ese susto? ¿Crees que a Yamato le gustaría que lo sorprendieras de esa forma?

―Mmh… ―dudó Sora―. Déjame que le pregunte.

Y llamó a Yamato a preguntarle si le parecería bien que encerrara a Miyako vestida de _dominatrix_ en un lugar donde él pudiera encontrarla.

―La confianza es la base de toda relación ―dijo a Ken, alzándose de hombros, cuando este le preguntó acerca de lo ilógico de arruinarle así la sorpresa a su novio.

Nadie encerró a Miyako en ningún lado, pero a Yamato se le despertó el bichito de la curiosidad y, de repente, comenzó a conspirar con ellos para lograr que Miyako se enamorara de él.

―Si te gusta, deberías decírselo ―se sinceró Ken, un día―. A Miyako le gustan las declaraciones románticas. ―Sora asintió.

―¿Declararme a Miyako? No me gusta Miyako ―respondió, sorprendido.

A Ken y a Sora les costó reaccionar.

―Hace meses hablamos de este tema ―protestó Sora―. ¿Para qué nos haces perder el tiempo e ilusionarnos si al final lo de no gustarse es mutuo?

―No sé ―respondió Yamato―. Cuando se imaginan a Miyako con poca ropa, se ponen más fogosos ―agregó, sincero.

A Miyako lo del cuarteto la convenció, Yamato ya tenía muchas ideas sensuales de ella en su cabeza como para negarse.

―Pero primero deben pasar una noche los dos juntos ―dijo Ken―. Es lo justo.

Miyako miró a Yamato con desconfianza.

―No puedo creer que no te guste Yamato. ¡Míralo! ― reclamó Sora, sosteniendo la cabeza de su novio―. ¿Has visto muchacho más precioso sobre la faz de la tierra?

―Sí, ¡mi novio! ―contestó ella, mostrando la preciosura que era Ken.

Ken y Yamato temieron que Sora y Miyako se pelearan para siempre y que lo del cuarteto no sucediera jamás.

―Yamato, ¡solo bésala! ―exigió Sora, enojada, cuando Ken ya estaba sosteniéndola de los brazos para que no se agarrara de las crines con Miyako, la que no quería aceptar a su novio.

Yamato se levantó los pantalones, la besó, y Ken y Sora abandonaron el departamento. No pudieron dormir; sin embargo, tampoco pudieron tocarse. Pasaron la noche preguntándose si Yamato y Miyako la estaban pasando bien o si todo eso sería el fin de los cuatro.

―Me gusta que seamos cuatro ―dijo, tomándole la mano por sobre las colchas.

―Más bien somos dos y dos ―respondió él, siempre lógico.

―Y dos y dos… ―agregó ella, adormilada.

―Ojalá seamos, además, dos y dos… ―concluyó, aunque Sora ya dormía. La arropó entre sus brazos y la besó en la nuca. No muy seguido tenían la oportunidad de dormir juntos, y Sora entraba en sus brazos mucho mejor que Miyako, había que admitirlo.

Aunque, como la sinceridad era la regla, también había que admitir que su hogar era Miyako.

La primera vez que estuvieron los cuatro juntos fue un desastre.

Primero, porque no había cama lo suficientemente grande para los cuatro.

―Les digo que tenemos que usar los futones ―insistió Sora―. Entran todos en el piso de nuestra habitación.

―Sora, sácate la ropa interior y ven a mi cama ―dijo Miyako, siempre tan elocuente.

Y así, en una cama de dos plazas, se dieron cuenta de que los problemas de ser cuatro no eran solo el qué dirán y el secretismo con sus familias, sino también el espacio físico.

―Ya, ¡basta! ―exigió Yamato―. ¡Parece que estamos jugando al _twister_!

―¡Pie derecho, cuadrado rojo, Ken, ya! ―gritó Miyako, por suerte siempre de buen humor.

―¡Cuadrado rojo, Ken! ¡Esa es mi cabeza! ―reclamó Sora, intentando salir de debajo de la pierna de Ken, el agarre posesivo de su novio y… Miyako, no sabía bien donde estaba.

―Pero dijo rojo… ―se justificó, apenado.

Sexo, no hubo tanto. Pero entre círculos amarillos, cuadrados violetas y triángulos azules, se dieron cuenta de que sí, era poco práctico. Pero era divertido, y se sentía bien. Estaba bien, a pesar de todo, eso de ser cuatro y jugar entre las sábanas.

Eventualmente se mudaron al mismo edificio. Sora y Yamato en el último piso, un piso por escalera. A Yamato le gustaba tener lugar para el telescopio, a Sora la vista la inspiraba. Ken y Miyako permanecieron en la planta baja, porque ella era un poquito claustrofóbica. Ken y Miyako fueron los primeros en tener hijos, y ni Sora ni Yamato fueron los padrinos. Ellos, sin embargo, se sintieron un poco padres. El primer embarazo de Sora coincidió con el segundo de Miyako, y fue tal la alegría de las dos que Ken y Yamato temieron ser relegados como cuando todo comenzó.

De alguna manera, formaron una familia. Cuatro en el último piso, un piso por escalera. Cinco en la planta baja, con vistas al jardín del vecino.

Se mudaron, eventualmente. Una vez más.

Ken nunca dudó que a los besos en la frente de Sora los abandonaría por el sonido de la risa de Miyako. Sora nunca pensó en quedarse con las piernas largas de Miyako en vez de los silencios de Yamato. Miyako nunca se imaginó contando los cabellos de Yamato si en cambio podía escuchar el latir del corazón de Ken, bien cerquita. Yamato nunca esperó que la sonrisa melancólica de Ken derribara las manos suaves de Sora.

Eran cuatro, o tal vez eran dos y dos. Y dos, y dos. Y dos y dos, además. Y cinco niños y un gato. Sora y Yamato se fueron a las afueras, Ken y Miyako se quedaron en la ciudad. Siguieron jugando al twister, formaron dos hogares.

La confianza, ante todo, y la verdad hacia el frente.


End file.
